staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Listopada 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Pan Złota Rączka (123) - serial komediowy, USA 8.05 Giełda 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Wesoły świat Richarda Scarry'ego - serial animowany 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Wszystko dla kariery (6/8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.50 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.10 Zwierzęta świata - film dokumentalny, Francja. (stereo) 11.35 Klub samotnych serc 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Horyzonty 12.45 Klan (263) - telenowela, Polska 13.15 Śpiączka - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 14.15 Saga rodu Ganzegal (29) - kurs języka niemieckiego 14.30 Szaleństwa teatralne: Dziecięce show w Edynburgu '99 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 15.40 Nasze radio (5/12) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (980) - telenowela, USA 18.25 Credo: Odpusty - magazyn katolicki 18.50 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial anim. 19.15 Jutro weekend - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Viper (21) - serial kryminalny, USA 20.55 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.00 Sprawa dla reportera - magazyn 21.30 Kup pan cegłę - magazyn reklamowy 21.55 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Fronda: Ars moriendi - magazyn publicystyczny 0.00 Filmowe zbliżenia: Włosi - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1.30 Podstawy gry na perkusji (powt.) 1.40 Edukacja nowego wieku (10): Edukacja planetarna 2.00 Mój ślad (powt.) 2.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (173): Powrót Barbary - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 15.00 W labiryncie (16/120): Nie jesteś moim ojcem - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (26 min) (powt.) 15.30 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 0-70035217 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (25) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1994, reż. Michael Engler, wyk. Mathhew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (44 min) 17.00 Pod opieką Matki Bożej - program ekumeniczny 17.15 Pytania o reformę 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075800 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Camerata 2 - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Badziewiakowie (8): Duch narodowy - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Leszek Malinowski, wyk. Leszek Malinowski, Joanna Kurowska, Agata Młynarska oraz członkowie Kabaretu Koń Polski (25 min) (powt.) 20.25 Tele wizje kultury: Bazar - magazyn konsumentów kultury 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Z archiwum X (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Kim Manners, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, William B. Davis, Chris Owens (44 min) 22.30 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.05 Ekstradycja (3/6) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995, reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Kolberger, Małgorzata Pieczyńska (53 min) 00.00 Bitwa o Kreml. Z ikoną po władzę - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 00.50 Telefon zaufania Dwójki 01.05 Ludwik z 19-tki, król szklanego ekranu (Louis 19, le roi des ondes) - komedia, Kanada/Francja 1994, reż. Michel Poulette, wyk. Martin Drainville, Agathe de la Fontaine, Dominique Michel, Gilbert Lachance (93 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Integracja 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 11.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 12.15 (WP) Spisane na kamiennych tablicach - magazyn dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Druga B - serial dla młodzieży 17.30 Panorama suwalska 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Keja - magazyn żeglarski 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Integracja 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Tulipan (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Jan Monczka, Ewa Ziętek, Maria Pakulnis (60 min) 23.30 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 00.00 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Lekcje języka angielskiego 08.30 (WP) Integracja 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 11.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 12.15 (WP) Spisane na kamiennych tablicach - magazyn dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Program rozrywkowy 16.15 Impreza na 5+ - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Zbigniew Święch przypomina sensacje z przeszłości 17.15 Kocham cię życie - program publicystyczny 17.30 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 17.50 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.30 Z medycyną na Ty - magazyn medyczny 18.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Integracja 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Tulipan (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Jan Monczka, Ewa Ziętek, Maria Pakulnis (60 min) 23.30 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 00.00 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (49) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Godzilla (29) - serial animowany 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (127) - serial animowany 8.30 Tarzan (45) - serial przygodowy, USA 9.00 Maggie Winters (1) - serial komediowy, USA 9.30 Paloma (39) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Powrót Supermana (35) - serial przygodowy, USA 11.30 Mortal Kombat (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.30 Disco Polo Live 13.30 Rodzina zastępcza (10) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.00 Batman (107) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Po prostu miłość (113) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.50 Renegat (65) - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.40 F/X (30) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Paloma (40) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.50 Real TV 20.00 V .I.P. (4) - film sensacyjny, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 21.00 Policjanci (4) - serial kryminalny, Polska 22.00 Ostry dyżur (87) - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 13 Posterunek (31) - serial komediowy, Polska 0.05 Super Express TV 0.20 Braterstwo krwi - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Kropka nad i - prog. public. 7.15 Delfy (32) - serial anim. 7.45 Świat Bobby'ego - serial anirn. 8.10 Walter Melon - serial anim. 8.35 Space Strikers - serial anim. 9.00 Rosalinda (65) - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Dziedziczka (71) - serial 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (92) - serial 12.55 Nie do wiary - opowieści 13.25 Pepsi Chart - program muz. 13.55 Delfy (32) - serial anim. 14.20 Świat Bobby'ego - serial anim. 14.45 Walter Melon - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu (118) - serial 16.15 Pełna chata (47) - serial 16.45 Maraton uśmiechu 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 18.05 Rosalinda (66) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Cristina (93) - serial 20.30 W obronie dzieci - film obycz. 22.25 Ibisekcja - talk show 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.10 Kropka nad i - program public. 23.35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 0.05 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 0.35 Drew Carey Show (19) - serial 1.05 Granie na zawołanie Nasza TV 06.50 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick (48) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (49) - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Rodzina Chiary (11) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Andrea Barzini, wyk. Morena Rurichi, Ottavia Piccolo 10.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (48) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.05 Manuela (9) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella (49) - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb (49) - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela (10) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 16.40 Rodzina Chiary (12) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Andrea Barzini, wyk. Morena Rurichi, Ottavia Piccolo 17.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (49) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick (49) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia (Tres Veces Sofia) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1976-1995, wyk. Peter Falk 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 22.45 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.15 Błękitna krew (10) - serial obyczajowy 00.15 Cudowny świat magii i czarów (Mysteries, Magic & Miracles) (12) - serial dokumentalny, USA 00.45 Techno party - program muzyczny 01.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Salon lwowski: Andrzej Ziemilski - socjolog. Trzeba nie chcieć się bać - reportaż Jerzego Janickiego (powt.) 09.00 Złotopolscy (121): Wyrzuty - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 09.30 Grupa specjalna Eko (8/13) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 10.00 Romans Teresy Hennert - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Ignacy Gogolewski, wyk. Barbara Brylska, Józef Duriasz, Stanisław Zaczyk, Magdalena Wołłejko (83 min) (powt.) 11.20 Rozmowy na koniec wieku... z Anną Świderkówną 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.45 Złotopolscy (121): Wyrzuty - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 13.10 Zaproszenie: Mazury nieznane - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn olimpijski (powt.) 13.55 Magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 14.15 Wystawa Witolda Wojtkiewicza: Brudnopis filmu - reportaż Wojciecha Grabowskiego (powt.) 14.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Oskary w Sierpcu - Nagrody Kolberga - reportaż 15.35 Marzyciel spod Łysicy - reportaż 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Grupa specjalna Eko (8/13) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (powt.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.10 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy (121): Wyrzuty - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka: Lęki poranne - sztuka Stanisława Grochowiaka, Polska 1978, reż. Tomasz Zygadło, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Marek Kondrat, Emilia Krakowska, Halina Łabonarska (107 min) 21.45 Abecadło kina: Dźwiękowiec - reportaż Iwony Łękawy 22.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Prognoza pogody 22.55 Sport telegram 23.00 Rozmowy na koniec wieku... z Anną Świderkówną (powt.) 23.35 Kawał życia Jana Rusznicy - reportaż 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 00.55 Złotopolscy (121): Wyrzuty - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 02.00 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka: Lęki poranne - sztuka Stanisława Grochowiaka, Polska 1978, reż. Tomasz Zygadło, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Marek Kondrat, Emilia Krakowska, Halina Łabonarska (107 min) (powt.) 03.45 Abecadło kina: Dźwiękowiec - reportaż Iwony Łękawy (powt.) 04.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Prognoza pogody 04.55 Sport telegram 05.00 Rozmowy na koniec wieku... z Anną Świderkówną (powt.) 05.35 Kawał życia Jana Rusznicy - reportaż (powt.) RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Perła - telenowela 7.00 Sunset Beach - seńal 7.45 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 8.30 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.45 Seaquest - serial 10.35 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 11.30 Sunset Beach - seńal 12.15 Teleshopping 12.50 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 13.15 Perła - telenowela 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenow. 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.10 Seaquest - seńal 18.00 Sunset Beach - seńal 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Columbo - serial 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny 22.45 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn 23.20 Oddział - western, USA 1.15 Zróbcie mi zdjęcie - komedia 2.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 3.20 Sexplozja - magazyn 3.35 Columbo - serial 5.10 Teledyski Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Hallo Sandybell (37) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 09.00 Znak Zorro (46) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) (powt.) 09.30 Micaela (93) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (94) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (54) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, Ana Maria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (91) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (91) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 14.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 14.30 Kuźnia Szczęście - teleturniej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (92) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (92) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (43) - serial animowany, USA 1987 17.40 Znak Zorro (47) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T.) (45) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Brendan Kelly, Allison Armitage, Spencer Rochfort (45 min) 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (95) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.50 Super Express TV 20.05 Benny Hil - program rozrywkowy 20.40 Studio sport: Puchar UEFA - mecz Juventus Turyn - Lewski Sofia 22.45 Gwiezdne złoto (Precious Find) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Philippe Mora, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Joan Chen, Harold Preutt, Brion James (83 min) (powt.) 00.20 Kurier sensacji - magazyn sensacji 00.55 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 01.25 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 02.25 Piosenka na życzenie 03.25 Pożegnanie Canal + 7.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 7.45 Aktualności filmowe 7.50 Łapu-capu - chochliki te1ewiz. 7.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - seńal 8.00 (K) Antek Mrówka - serial anim. 8.25 (K) Balzak 1 - film oby cz. 10.05 (K) Balzak 2 - film obycz. 11.40 (K) Deser: Stary, złośliwy Bóg- film krótkometrażowy 11.55 (K) Demony wojny wg Goi - film sensac., Polska 13.30 (K) Sto lat kina - film dok. 14.20 (K) Deser: Drobniaki - film krótkometrażowy 14.30 (K) Bob Morane - serial anim. 15.00 (K) Ścigany inaczej - komedia 16.35 (K) Kaskaderzy - seńal dok. 17.00 (K) Nagi peryskop - komedia 18.30 (K) Antek Mrówka - seńal anim. 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewiz. 20.00 (K) Wybawcy. Cena ryzyka - dramat obycz., USA 21.45 (K) CINECLUB: Zawsze kobieta - komedia, USA 23.15 (K) Niebezpieczny grunt - film 0.50 (K) Skała Acapulco - dramat 1.55 (K) Życie za życie - dramat 3.30 (K) Zniknięcie Finbara - dramat 5.15 (K) Artyści i modelki - komedia Formuła 1 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.10 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.40 Entliczek Pentliczek (Hickory Dickory Dock) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Pauline Moran, Paris Jefferson (90 min) 10.15 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.05 Trans (Mesmerized) - melodramat, Australia/N. Zelandia/W. Bryt. 1986, reż. Michael Laughlin, wyk. Jodie Foster, John Lithgow, Michael Murphy, Dan Shor (88 min) 12.35 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 13.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 14.20 Słyszysz, czy nie? (Didn't You Hear) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. Skip Sherwood, wyk. Dennis Christopher, Gary Busey, Cheryl Waters (90 min) 15.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 16.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.10 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 17.35 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.05 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 18.35 Dzikie konie (Wild Horses) - western, USA 1985, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Kenny Rogers, Pamela Dawber, Ben Johnson, David Andrews (85 min) 20.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 21.15 Podejrzenie (Suspicion) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. Anthony Andrews, Jane Curtin, Jonathan Lynn, Vivian Pickels (90 min) 22.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.25 Grzeszna dniem i nocą (Veilleur de nuit) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Patric Ferant, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Sabine Azema, Eric Metayer (75 min) 00.40 Nieznajomi - serial erotyczny 01.05 Wyprawa w przeszłość (Virgin Hunters) - film erotyczny, USA 1994, reż. Elen Cabot, wyk. Ian Abercombie, Brian Bremer, Morgan Fairchild, Michelle Matheson (75 min) 02.20 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 18.30 Zbuntowana - telenowela 19.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 20.00 Top Shop 20.55 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin 21.50 Werdykt - program Tomasza Tomaszewskiego 22.20 Top Shop 00.15 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: M.A.F.I.A. 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Rocklista - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 Bunkier 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 07.40 Dobranoc, panie mecenasie (Buonanotte... avvocato!) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1955, reż. Giorgio Binchi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Giulietta Masina, Mara Berni, Andrea Checchi (80 min) 09.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 09.30 Miliony Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 11.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 11.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.00 Kiedy mówię, że cię kocham (Quando dico che ti amo) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1967, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Tony Renis, Lola Falana, Alida Chelli, Caterina Caselli (95 min) 13.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.10 Hrabia Max (Il conte Max) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1957, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Vittorio de Sica, Tina Pica, Anne Vernon (99 min) 15.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Jesteśmy aniołami: Fortuna spada nam z nieba (Noi siamo angeli - La fortuna viene dal cielo) - komedia, Włochy 1996, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas (100 min) 18.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 18.50 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 19.20 Każdy widz na wagę złota - komedia, USA, wyk. Danny DeVito, Rhea Perlman (100 min) 21.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.40 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 23.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 00.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.30 A gdyby tak nie zapalić? (No Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (145 min) 02.50 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.50 Kronika przełomu (3-ost.): 10.11.1989 07.50 Hongkong - trudny wybór 08.40 O szczebel niżej (5/6): Szkodniki 09.15 Wojna w przestworzach (9/13): Niemcy pod gradem bomb 10.05 Samotna planeta: Zachodnie Chiny 11.00 Deportowani do Mali 11.55 Hip-hopowy trans 12.25 Baseball (18-ost.): Lata 1970 - 1980. Koniec dziewiątej zmiany. Złamane serca 13.40 Architektura słoneczna w Europie 14.25 Zwierzęta naszych ogrodów 15.05 Paryskie Halloween 15.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (40) 16.15 Paul Auster - portret pisarza 17.10 Elvis Presley - życie i kuchnia 18.10 Front Wschodni (4-ost.): Droga na Berlin (2) 19.05 Trzynaście istnień Corto Maltese 20.05 Połowy tuńczyka 20.30 Handel sztuką (3-ost.): Sprawy w toku 21.30 Jak pracuje mózg? 22.30 Rugby i ludzie (5-ost.): Zajęcia w niedzielę 23.25 Izraelscy ekstremiści 00.30 Pomocnicy Charona 01.20 Pascal Rabate Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Wieś '99 - magazyn Krzysztofa Smereki 08.30 (WP) Integracja 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 11.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 12.15 (WP) Spisane na kamiennych tablicach - magazyn dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Układanka - serial animowany 16.00 Klub kolekcjonera - program Mirosława Sokoła 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Hasło: Przygoda - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień: Eskulap - magazyn medyczny 17.30 Witaj Malezjo - teleturniej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Co słychać w muzyce - magazyn aktualności muzycznych 18.45 W cztery oczy - program Kamila Durczoka 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Integracja 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Tulipan (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Jan Monczka, Ewa Ziętek, Maria Pakulnis (60 min) 23.30 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 00.00 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 08.30 (WP) Integracja 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 11.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 12.15 (WP) Spisane na kamiennych tablicach - magazyn dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Stanisław Marusarz - film dokumentalny 16.00 Kino wokół nas - magazyn filmowy 16.25 Możesz wymagać - program poradnikowy 16.40 Mój świat 17.00 Studio zgrabnej sylwetki - program poradnikowy 17.10 Bywalec - Łódzkie wiadomości towarzyskie 17.30 Zagadki historii 17.40 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Bez kompleksów - magazyn 18.40 Reportaż 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Integracja 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.50 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Tulipan (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Jan Monczka, Ewa Ziętek, Maria Pakulnis (60 min) 23.30 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 00.00 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.25 Program na piątek TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 (WP) Integracja 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 11.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 12.15 (WP) Spisane na kamiennych tablicach - magazyn dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Jeż Kleofas - serial dla dzieci 15.40 Bajka o trzech smokach - serial animowany 15.50 Lis Leon - serial animowany 16.00 Sen Staszka w Teheranie 17.00 Lista przebojów Telewizji Wrocław 17.15 Układamy-wygrywamy - teleturniej 17.30 Fakty flash 17.35 Dolnośląski magazyn reporterów 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 MM - raport na koniec wieku 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Integracja 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Garaż - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Tulipan (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Jan Monczka, Ewa Ziętek, Maria Pakulnis (60 min) 23.30 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 00.00 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny TV Bryza 05.40 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 05.45 Boginie i harpie - program dla kobiet 06.00 Zwykłe sprawy - program publicystyczny 06.30 Aktualności 06.45 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 06.50 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Rodzina Chiary - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Ślimak - program dla dzieci 17.00 Pomorski magazyn turystyczny 17.35 Aktualności 17.50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 22.45 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.15 Błękitna krew - serial obyczajowy 00.15 Aktualności 00.30 Prognoza pogody 00.35 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 00.45 Techno party - program muzyczny 01.15 Pomorski magazyn turystyczny 01.45 Program na piątek 01.50 Teleinformator TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.50 Informacje TV-51 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Rodzina Chiary - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 W obiektywie - magazyn 17.15 Informacje TV-51 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 22.45 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.15 Błękitna krew - serial obyczajowy 00.15 Informacje TV-51 00.45 Techno party - program muzyczny 01.15 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Marcin de Povres 09.20 Matka Miłości - reportaż 09.25 Rozmowy z Wandą Ossowską: Pacyfizm 09.40 Złota Tarka - Old Jazz Meeting `97 (2) 10.50 Archeologia: Etruskowie - film dokumentalny 11.30 Sympozjum w Łagiewnikach - relacja 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Gwinea Bissau - program duszpasterski 12.30 Lumen 2000: Kościół w zachodniej Gwatemala - magazyn 13.00 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Góry Ziemi - Nepal - program popularnonaukowy 13.45 Kosmos: Słońce - program popularnonaukowy 14.25 Zamek Królewski - program edukacyjny 14.40 Dać miłość - wywiad 14.50 Jak uniknąć raka piersi - program medyczny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Żołnierz polski - pięć obrazów - film dokumentalny 15.25 Odkryć cudowny świat nauki i techniki: Fotografowanie galaktyki - program popularnonaukowy 15.45 Klauzura miłości - reportaż 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Marcin de Povres 16.15 Bez alibi - film dokumentalny 16.50 Serce na Rossie - reportaż 17.10 Ziemia skarbem boskim - impresja filmowa 18.40 Muzyczne okienko - wywiady na bis: Hi Street 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Dzień Ziemi - relacja 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Spotkanie mariologów - reportaż 19.40 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych 19.50 Nasza Pani z Gwadelupy - film dokumentalny 20.35 Różaniec: część radosna 20.55 Program dnia 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Ecce homo: Bezdomni - program publicystyczny 21.35 Poczajów - wyspa miłości - film dokumentalny 22.00 Program na piątek ORT 04.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 07.00 Wiadomości 07.15 Delikatna trucizna - serial 08.20 Maski-show 08.40 Człowiek i prawo 09.20 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży (Fantaghiro) - serial przygodowy 09.50 Domowa biblioteka 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Dzień dobry - magazyn 11.00 Wakacje Krosza - serial obyczajowy, ZSRR 1980 12.20 Film animowany 12.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 13.00 Wiadomości 13.20 W 80 dni dookoła świata - serial rysunkowy 13.40 Film animowany 13.50 Ulica sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 14.15 Teleturniej dla dzieci i młodzieży 14.30 ...Dla szesnastolatków i starszych 15.00 Delikatna trucizna - serial 16.00 Wiadomości 16.25 Kalambury - magazyn rozrywkowy 17.00 Proces 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Na rogu u Patriarszych - serial kryminalny 18.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 19.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 20.00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA. Lokomotyw Moskwa - Leeds Anglia 21.55 Życie nadzwyczajnych ludzi: Kira Muratowa 22.30 Wiadomości 22.45 Program na piątek 22.50 Outlaw Brothers - thriller, Hongkong 1988, reż. Frankie Chan, wyk. Frankie Chan, Jeffrey Flacon, Kirk Min, Branfy Mok (96 min) 00.30 Zakończenie programu DSF 03.00 Monster Trucks (5) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Zawody Full Strength w Magdeburgu (powt.) 05.00 Bilard: Mistrzostwa Niemiec w Lubece (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.15 Blade Warriors (3) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (16) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 09.45 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 10.45 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 11.15 Reportaże DSF (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (17) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Takeshi's Castle (29) (powt.) 13.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.15 Monster Trucks 14.45 Poza kontrolą (18) - magazyn (powt.) 15.15 Blade Warriors (2) (powt.) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (30) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 21.15 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 (na żywo) W centrum wydarzeń - magazyn 23.15 W NBA: mecz Los Angeles Lakers - Vancouver Grizzlies - magazyn koszykarski 23.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 00.15 ADAC - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Wrestling: WCW Thunder 02.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) Arte 19.00 Voyages, voyages: Peru - dziedzictwo Inków - magazyn podróżniczy 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 360 stopni - reportaże GEO 20.45 Niemcy - podzielona jedność: Wyprzedaż NRD - historia Urzędu Powierniczego 1990 - 1994 (2) - film dokumentalny, Niemcy/Francja 1999 21.45 Obietnica (Das Versprechen) - melodramat, Niemcy/Francja/Szwajcaria 1999, reż. Margarethe von Trotta , wyk. Corinna Hafouch, Meret Becker, August Zirner, Anian Zollner (109 min) 23.35 Rozmowa w Chemnitz - program publicystyczny 00.35 Devil's Island - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/Islandia/Norwegia/Dania 1996, reż. Fridrik Thor Fridriksson, wyk. Baltasar Kormakur, Sveinn Geirsson (99 min) . (powt.) 02.15 Czarna Żmija (11): Piwo - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1985 (powt.) BR 06.00 Pogoda dziś - wiadomości w teletekście i krajobrazy na żywo 08.45 Gimnastyka - program sportowy 09.00 Fliege - talk show (powt.) 10.00 Czas dla zwierząt - magazyn przyrodniczy (powt.) 10.30 Na tropie w Bawarii - film dokumentalny (powt.) 11.15 BürgerAktiv - program publicystyczny (powt.) 12.00 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 13.00 Fizyka: Elektryczność (6) - program edukacyjny 13.30 Krajobrazy - serial dokumentalny 14.15 Viaje al Espaňol (32) - kurs języka hiszpańskiego dla początkujących 14.30 Poezja po bawarsku - program kulturalny 15.00 Schlawiner Platz - magazyn dla dzieci 16.30 Popatrz - wiadomości dla dzieci 16.35 Na miejsca... - magazyn sportowy dla dzieci 17.00 Rundschau - wiadomości w skrócie 17.02 Podróże: Kłajpeda - film dokumentalny 17.45 Bayern live - wiadomości regionalne, sport i loteria Druga szansa 18.00 Rundschau - wiadomości 18.05 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny 18.43 Program na wieczór 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19.00 Pod górę i w dół - magazyn alpinistyczny 19.30 Bawarskie krajobrazy: Würzburg i frankońskie winnice - film dokumentalny 20.15 quer: Przegląd tygodnia - program publicystyczny 21.00 Rundschau-Magazin - magazyn informacyjny 21.20 Capriccio - magazyn kulturalny 21.45 Komisarz Beck - serial kryminalny, Szwecja 1997 23.15 Rundschau - wiadomości wieczorne 23.35 Perła Imperium (7/14): Córka regimentu - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Christopher Morahan i Jim O'Brian, wyk. Susan Woolridge, Art Malik, Tim Pigott-Smith 00.25 Z.E.N. - magazyn kulturalny 00.30 -06.00 Space-Night - program nocny Kabel 1 05.45 Beztroskie dni - serial komediowy, USA 1973 06.10 Night Court - serial komediowy, USA 1987 06.35 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 07.00 Idź na całość! - teleturniej (powt.) 07.40 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (powt.) 08.25 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 (powt.) 09.25 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 10.25 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 (powt.) 11.30 Il Pianeta Errante - film SF, Włochy 1965, reż. Anthony Dawson (Antonio Margheriti), wyk. Jack Steward, Ombretta Colli, Halina Zalewska (79 min) 13.05 FBI - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 14.05 Vegas - serial kryminalny, USA 1978 15.10 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 16.10 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 17.10 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.10 Wiadomości 18.20 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 18.50 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20.15 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1989 22.15 K1 Reportaże - magazyn reporterów 23.05 K1 Magazyn - magazyn publicystyczny 23.35 K1 Reportaże - magazyn reporterów 00.25 Wiadomości 00.30 Diagnoza: morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1996 (powt.) 02.30 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1989 (powt.) 04.20 Wiadomości 04.25 Nietykalni - serial kryminalny, USA 1962 Nord 3 06.00 N3 podróż: Wyspy Fidżi - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 06.30 Melchiorowie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy (powt.) 06.55 Kameleon - magazyn dla dzieci 07.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci (powt.) 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 08.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 buten un binnen - magazyn informacyjny Radia Brema 11.30 Paryskie opowieści - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 13.00 Przecudna Północ: Wyspy Amrum i Föhr - program folklorystyczny (powt.) 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 ReläXX - program rozrywkowy dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Bezgranicznie szczęśliwy? - film dokumentalny 16.00 N3 od 4 - magazyn poradnikowy 17.55 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci 18.30 Nasz dziadek piaskowy - program dla dzieci 18.35 Magazyn regionalny 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Jeziora świata: W sercu Afryki: Czad - film dokumentalny 21.00 Most w Remagen (The Bridge at Remagen) - film wojenny, USA 1968, reż. John Guilleermin, wyk. George Segal, Robert Vaughn, Ben Gazzara, Bradford Dillman (112 min) 22.50 Rudiego archiwum śmiechu - magazyn kabaretowy 23.00 exrta 3 - magazyn satyryczny 23.30 Dom w Toskanii - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 00.20 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 00.50 Dobrana para - serial obyczajowy 01.10 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 01.40 MusicCity USA - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 02.25 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 02.40 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 03.25 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 03.55 Magazyn północny - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 04.25 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 04.55 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 05.25 Telegra RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talkshow 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talkshow 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Clown - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Balko - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1995 22.15 Posterunek - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 23.15 Trzecia połowa - teleturniej sportowy na wesoło 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 Life! (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1970 10.00 Kochane siostry - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Halo, wujku doktorze! - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Na kłopoty Stefanie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 22.15 Drużyna Alfa - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.15 George & Leo - serial komediowy, USA 1997 00.45 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 01.15 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1996 (powt.) 02.05 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 02.55 Ricky! (powt.) 03.40 Vera w południe (powt.) 04.30 Sędzia Barbara Salesch (powt.) 04.55 blitz (powt.) 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.45 Migawki ze Szwajcarii - magazyn informacyjny 10.15 LiteraTour de Suisse: Adolf Muschg (*1934) - film dokumentalny (powt.) 10.30 Orientacja - magazyn religijny 11.00 NDR Talk Show 13.00 ServiceZeit - magazyn pordnikowy (powt.) 13.30 LiteTour de Suisse - program kulturalny 13.45 Bi uns to Hus - magazyn folklorystyczny 14.30 Historia współczesna na ekranie: 10 lat po upadku muru - program dokumentalny 15.45 Z innego punktu widzenia - magazyn społeczny 16.15 Biologia i nauki medyczne: Rak i geny - film dokumentalny 17.00 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 17.45 Giełda - magazyn gospodarczy 18.00 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Magazyn regionalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Na tropie Różowej Pantery (Trail of the Pink Panther) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, David Niven, Herbert Lom, Richard Mulligan (110 min) 21.45 Queen's Park Story - film krótkometrażowy, W. Bryt. 1998 (9 min) 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Berlińskie spotkania - magazyn kulturalny 23.10 Love for Sale - film dokumentalny 00.30 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.35 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.00 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01.40 Historia współczesna na ekranie: 10 lat po upadku muru - program dokumentalny (powt.) 02.55 Berlińskie spotkania - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 03.40 Magazyn regionalny (powt.) 04.25 Orientacja - magazyn religijny (powt.) 04.55 Giełda - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) Super RTL 05.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 06.00 Wowser - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Raccoons - serial animowany 07.15 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Wowser - serial animowany 08.25 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany (powt.) 08.50 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 09.25 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 10.30 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 10.50 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 11.20 Kangoo - serial animowany (powt.) 11.50 Bionic Six - serial animowany (powt.) 12.20 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 12.50 Raccoons - serial animowany 13.15 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 13.45 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 13.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 14.15 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 14.35 Bonkers - serial animowany (powt.) 15.05 Ned's Newt - serial animowany (powt.) 15.30 Kangoo - serial animowany 15.55 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 16.30 Bionic Six - serial animowany 16.55 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.25 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998 17.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.20 Papyrus - serial animowany 18.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Ned's Newt - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Dirk Bach Show - program rozrywkowy 21.15 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 22.10 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/99 23.05 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 23.55 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998 (powt.) 00.20 Gargoyles - serial animowany (powt.) 00.45 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Program nocny VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Lämmermann-Show 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny: Roxette 20.00 Amica Tv - talk show 21.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 22.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 23.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny 02.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny 03.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny MiniMax 08:00 Arsene Lupin 08:25 Tintin 08:50 Dwa koty i pies 09:00 Orson i Olivia 09:25 Simba - król zwierząt 09:50 Podróże kapitana Klipera 10:00 Rupert 10:25 Babar 10:50 Polskie kreskówki: Nosił wilk razy kilka… 11:00 Arsene Lupin 11:25 Tintin 11:50 Dwa koty i pies 12:00 Orson i Olivia 12:25 Simba - król zwierząt 12:50 Podróże kapitana Klipera 13:00 Rupert 13:25 Babar 13:50 Polskie kreskówki: Popotopowe kłopoty 14:00 Arsene Lupin 14:25 Tintin 14:50 Dwa koty i pies 15:00 Orson i Olivia 15:25 Simba - król zwierząt 15:50 Podróże kapitana Klipera 16:00 Rupert 16:25 Babar 16:50 Polskie kreskówki: Popotopowe kłopoty 17:00 Arsene Lupin 17:25 Tintin 17:50 Dwa koty i pies 18:00 Orson i Olivia 18:25 Simba - król zwierząt 18:50 Podróże kapitana Klipera 19:00 Rupert 19:25 Babar 19:50 Polskie kreskówki: Rudy